Abandoned Sanctuary
by NexusG
Summary: Rylen Garner a boy from The Empire faces life in a small kingdom on a forgotten Island, And when his father never returns Rylen must fight his way through a falling Kingdom and a war to come.
1. Prologue

My name is Rylen Garner, age 15. I come from Plir Haven, a forgotten Island just below Biria Empire. Biria Empire is one of the greatest Kingdoms in all of the realm, I was born there, I was born into royalty. But then i was dragged off to here, the forgotten Plir Haven. Its nice after all, There's beautiful forests under the castles, and lots of friendly people, But during the winter this place is nothing but hell. The cold drives people mad, swarms of people rioting, people fighting over bread, Its horrible in the Winter. I've been here five years, My father Prince of the Biria Empire sent me here when i was ten for a reason i am still unaware of. And after my father sent me here i never saw him again, Living anyways.

When i first arrived i was appointed protection, Rowan and Lera Dreamgrain brother and sister who were willing to take me in and take care of me for the years my father was gone. The only friend i had in the beginning was Marshmallow, My Rat. She was the only friend i had until i meet my friend Terren. I met him during my second year, we ventured the land together, we went on countless journeys and learned the land like the back of your hand. During my third year Terren was drafted to war, the same one my father died in. While he was gone i meet a girl named Kylis, We became close friends and she filled the gap of Terren. but as time went on we became more then friends, and I lost my virginity to her. then during my Fourth year when Terren returned it was different between was, he was different after war, and i was different after i had meet Kylis. And Lera my adopted Mother later became Queen. I was appointed to them so i would remain royalty, and after her father passed during my Fourth year she became the new Queen, and with Lera Queen everyone's life changed in an intense.


	2. Chapter 1

I slowly walked up to Kylis who was looking off the cliff at the fallen tree's. I caught her off guard and kissed her.

"Hey." She said smiling and turning towards me, we began kissing until Terren Arrived.

"Hey, Love Birds!" He Yelled.

"What." I said letting go of Kylis and walking toward him.

"Rowan wants you Rylen, and Kylis. You should head back to you've been out here a while." Terren stated. We agreed and began walking back into the Kingdom with him. After awhile we split ways, I walked toward the castle where i would meet Rowan, Terren Headed for Armory and Kylis continued walking into the town and then home.

"Rylen, we need to speak." Rowan said the moment the door shut behind me as i walked into the castle.

"Okay, What about?" I responded.

"It's about your Mother."

"Lera?"

"Yes, She's gone mad."

"I think that happened about a year ago Rowan."

"No, She's planning to join Part in the Battle Of the Loyalties."

"What! She cant, she cant put her people in that war. my Father Died in that war!"

"I know, she's going to far and we have to do something about it."

"Gone to far! she'll Draft me to war! I cant leave Kylis!"

"Rylen, Calm down." He said as i stormed out of the room. I Immediately headed to talk with Kylis.

"Kylis!" I yelled walking into her work place.

"Rylen? What are you doing here?" she asked coming down from the top half of the barn. Right away i pulled her into my hers and began kissing her.

"Lera is joining the Battle Of Loyalties." I said finally releasing my lips from hers.

"What." she said quietly.

"She is planning on joining the war, if she does she will draft me."

"What, Wait." She was stuttering.

"We have to Leave, we have to flee the Kingdom together."

"Rylen Slowdown."

"Its the only way, pack your things we will leave in the morning." I said as i walked away from her. I stayed the shadows the rest of the night, I even climbed the Tower wall to get to my room and packed to leave. I knew leaving was the only option. If I stay here with Lera then when she joins war she will draft me, and Kylis will be only with Lera. And Lera knows none of my and Kylis. I sound like I'm Running from my problems but I'm not. I'm making a decision for my and Kylis.

In the Morning I waited for Kylis at her work place and surprisingly enough she showed with her things, and we headed for the Misty Forest just under the Kingdoms.


End file.
